1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to monitoring devices, and particularly to a monitoring device for monitoring voltages of a computer motherboard.
2. Description of Related Art
In a computer system, a power supply provides power to the motherboard. The motherboard then provides the power at certain voltages such as +5 volts (V), −5V, +3.3V, +12V, −12V, and so on, to chipsets or circuits on the motherboard. However, if any of the voltages provided by the motherboard becomes too high, the chipsets or circuits may be damaged, or if the voltage provided by the motherboard is too low, the chipsets or circuits may be unable to operate properly.